Talk:Special Arts
How to sort weapon arts? should it sort by alphabetical order or the current order which is sorted by non weapon weapon art, unique weapon weapon art, normal weapon art by alphabetical order, followed by 2 weapon arts that only can be learned with one weapon (the 2 imperial weapon), and finally 3 weapon arts thats not in the japanese guide but founded on gamefaqs. Also table might look crowded atm, but description can to go individual page later on. Sarmu 00:25, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Proper names Can people double check the names for spelling and if a space should included in the middle or if ' should be added etc Sarmu 20:07, 15 February 2009 (UTC) ::Differences with the guide: ::Bel'kwinith's Fury (extra ') ::Schiavona (different spelling) ::Amphisbaena (ea - ae) ::Water Hazard (z) ::Nethershield (one word) ::Blade Break (two words) ::It's possible the guide is wrong on some of them, it hasn't exactly been reliable with the formation data. ::Ferret37 20:37, 15 February 2009 (UTC). thanks all fixed now Also for Yuniver WA, is it Royal Range or Royal Rage? Sarmu 21:20, 15 February 2009 (UTC) ::Rage, according to the guide. ::Ferret37 21:27, 15 February 2009 (UTC). AP cost in PC version I was wondering, how should the page be altered to reflect the AP costs for special arts in the PC version? For example, Gae Bolg is 80 AP in the PC version, Omnistrike and Ex Machine also have an AP cost, but I can't remember those off the top of my head. - Hakker 19:40, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Adding a column is easy enough, but before we go ahead and do that, are you certain that the AP cost is associated with the art in question and not the result of other union members using arts in the same turn? I don't know about the PC version, but it would be an easy mistake to make on the Xbox version. Ferret37 19:53, 29 March 2009 (UTC) I'm pretty sure for the unique arts at least, that it cost AP. Also I believe skills like blackout cost more AP as well Sarmu 20:17, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Omnistrike is 40 AP for Rush, I don't know if the cost is different for Irina. It's probably 40 APs for "small remnants" and 80 for bigger attacks Ste87 20:28, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Ok, I've added columns to Unique Arts and Conjurations. The 40/80 cost split suggested does sound logical and sensible, but if there's one thing this game has taught me, it's that the designers weren't logical or sensible... Ferret37 20:42, 29 March 2009 (UTC) I am very certain that it was indeed the skill itself, as Gae Bolg is always the only attack to be launched by a union. This also seems to make it easier to guess when a special attack will occur. The small vertical bar next to HP and AP needs to be full, and you need the required AP, I've never seen both of those things get achieved and an attack not pop up. I don't have any of the other remnant attacks yet, so I'll have to get back to you on Beowulf and such... - Hakker 21:19, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Yeah, you're right, I was thinking of weapon arts. Unique arts and conjurations are, as you say, always a single move for the whole union. They also show up a lot when the morale bar (the small vertical one) is running very low as well as when it's very high. Keep the research going, there are spaces for you to fill in now! Ferret37 21:33, 29 March 2009 (UTC) :You mean conjurations and summons. Unique arts are very well accompanied by other attacks. - Merthos 07:54, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Corrected the AP cost for Rush's Omnistrike, as well as adding the cost for Talisman's Gift, Hundred Flowers and Ex Machina. On a slightly unrelated note, I discovered that Hundred Flowers is given as a reward for 'The Fated One' in PC version, and edited the quest and skill page to reflect that change. Anything else I can do to help with pointing out the differences between PC and Xbox version? - Showoffmob 04:26, 30 March 2009 (UTC) Any help is welcome, just edit the page if you see fit, if it's something not easily changed, can just posted on talk page. Also you can note down changed on Difference between Xbox360 and PC version and we can organize that page later Sarmu 04:33, 30 March 2009 (UTC) : Lugh's Revenge costs 50 AP. But is it worth adding a new column unless we're sure the other weapon arts got changed in terms of AP cost? It'll need to go in somewhere, but let's wait and see if it's changed because it acts like a Unique Art, or if other WAs have changed too. Ferret37 22:49, 31 March 2009 (UTC) The Seven unique arts Each member of the Seven has a unique art when recruited on the pc version of The Last Remnant. Should I just add 7 more lines and cram em in there, or what? Yea, just add them in, each unique arts should have a line Sarmu 01:30, 3 April 2009 (UTC) : Alright, shoved em all in there, now it looks huge, and I still have to get the skills to come up in combat to see just who they target... Actually, now that I think about it, Galaxy and Twin Snowpetal might be battlefield, not just all unions targeted, unless there's no difference between those according to the wiki? - showoffmob 08:41, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Weapon arts Не знаю как на XBOX, но на PC Weapon arts могут выучить и использовать не только лидеры, а любой персонаж.